


The bear and the bunny

by Lust_L3773r5



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gore, I just want her to hug me, Like, Murder, None of these are related unless I say so, also I might expand to other killers, also anna being territorial, also catastrophic levels of sappyness, and outside of trials, anna beig a possesive babe, chaotic gay, dont @ me, just me being a little shit in general, just me being gay for anna, like damn, me being a little shit during trials, me jist indulging, non-sexual size difference, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_L3773r5/pseuds/Lust_L3773r5
Summary: As a young, small woman. She wanted to prove herself by walking into the red forest, and staying there for a week. Having nothing but a compass to navigate, it was impossible for the bunny to not get lost in the bear's  territory. However, the bear has a soft spot for bunnies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All arguments against this are invalid

This is my dump for all the gay shit I feel for anna. Read with caution.


	2. Self-shipping meme for my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of "table of contents"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT come up with this, it is limey-blue-arty-do's idea (tumblr) also I will try to do a different character (coughcoughkillercoughcough) for each

Self-Shipping Meme

because there needs to be more love for people’s interactions with their favs (you can ship yourself with a character or they can just be your favourite, hopefully this’ll be a nice creativity booster)

**_draw/write you and/or your fav:_ **

  1. meeting face-to-face for the first time
  2. going to a cafe
  3. going to the cinema
  4. going to the park/beach
  5. having a movie night
  6. racing 
  7. dancing together
  8. ordering pizza
  9. going on a road-trip
  10. stuck in a traffic jam
  11. dealing with you/your fav being ill
  12. giving you/your fav a back-rub
  13. stuck in the rain
  14. having a prank war
  15. comforting you/your fav after a nightmare
  16. playing video/board games 
  17. drawing each other
  18. hiding a surprise for you/your fav (can be cute/romantic/angsty)
  19. cuddling 
  20. (open suggestion!)




	3. Self shipping meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting face to face for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this woman to step on me

The day I entered this nightmare, this twisted game of cat and mouse. I was so scared. I spent all of my time out of trials crying to myself, longing to wake up in a cold sweat. Terrified, but safe and at home. A fantasy that deep inside I knew would never come true. The others helped me deal with my pain in many ways. Some of them are safer than others, but they were helpful nonetheless. I decided to tread around the woods that surrounded the campfire where the survivors resided while out of trials. Sometimes there would be killers lurking around, and surprisingly most of them seemed to ignore me. On rare occasions the most laid back killers would talk to me, but most of the time it would be just a passing glance.

 

I eventually acknowledged my fate, and embraced my role as prey. I assumed my place in the team as the bait. Whenever the killer was nearby I would gain their attention and run around, using the perks granted to me by the entity to slip right in between their fingers. Or at least distract them long enough for the others to heal, or even better, to escape.

 

I was walking aimlessly around the entity's woods. The ones that belonged to no one. I like to call them  _ no man's land _ . since both killers and survivors could freely walk around them, according to the trapper. I looked at the floor to see if I could find something interesting. A rock, a leaf that was far too symmetrical, or a tree branch that was entirely made out of bark. However what I ended up finding was a tall man that ran into me full force, knocking me down hard enough for me to feel like my soul left my body. David King, that was his name. He was physically stronger than any survivor. But I have spotted him crying and having what seemed to be anxiety attacks in the privacy of the no man's land. I never said anything to the others, but I took it upon myself to show him how to survive.

 

“Oi, what are these for?,” asked David as I showed him around the wraith's territory. He was pointing at several hatchets placed inside a locker.

 

I looked at the hatchets with confusion as he tried to rip them out, but it seemed that they were stuck to the locker’s wall. “Not for us, apparently,” I sighed.

 

David growled as he almost slammed the locker shut. Luckily he seemed to gain control before that happened. We both proceeded to move to a nearby generator and started working on it. Both of us worked in silence, until I heard humming. I froze and looked up towards David, hoping to see him calmly working on the gen. My fears were confirmed when he looked back at me with the same expression.

 

“Alright David, you remember what I told you?” I whispered.

 

“ Are you-”

 

“ David,” I said while looking directly at his eyes “I lost count of how many times I've distracted a killer, I know this arena like the back of my hand, the killer is new, and I've got a flashlight.”

 

I left David's side without waiting for an answer. Once I was far enough I walked throughout the map, looking for both the hatch and the killer, though I was more interested in the former.

 

Once I found the hatch, and memorized all the landmarks around it. I turned around. During my search one of us was downed and hooked, and another one was injured. I walked towards the aura that shone through the walls, keeping most of my focus on the sounds around me so I could locate the killer. As I stepped into the hooked survivor's view I was met with a strained whine from Dwight. I speed walked towards the hook. Since I was too short to be able to pick him, and anyone else, up and off the hook. I crouched under his feet and stood up, allowing him to boost off my shoulder, and unhook himself. 

 

“Thank you so much Lulu,” said Dwight as I healed him.

 

“You are so very welcome,” I said. “Anything you wanna tell,me about the new killer?”

“Have you seen the hatchets inside the lockers?”

 

“Yeah, what are they for?”

 

“She can throw them”

 

“The killer?” I gasped.”Fuck, is that how you got downed?”

“Yeah,” after our conversation Dwight and I parted ways. He went off to fix generators and I went off to find the killer.

 

It didn't take long for us to meet, although it was not what I would have preferred. I got her attention, and that is all I wanted. I ran all over the map, throwing pallets on her head, jumping over windows, and hiding. Just like I did with every other killer. However, she was different from the others. She didn't growl, or seemed to be affected by my actions beyond her grunts of pain whenever I threw a pallet on her head. I was so focused on running I forgot about the flashlight in my hand, and about her ability to throw hatchets. I was quickly reminded of both when a sudden wave of pain hit my body. I didn't feel the hatchet digging into the soft flesh of my shoulder. I felt it shatter against my lung and push me forwards. 

 

I cried out in pain and gained some distance on her by using the push from her attack. A swifty little trick I learned from countless trials. I ran in random patterns, making sharp turns, sudden changes of direction, and blinding her with the flashlight whenever she got too close. Until the amazing sound of the last generator popping shook the arena. The killer seemed to immediately lose interest in me and instead power-walked towards the closest exit. I, on the other hand, wobbled towards the opposite exit. 

 

Once the exit was in sight I pulled down the lever and looked around for the killer. I was defenseless against her. My flashlight ran out, and exhaustion was starting to settle in. I heard heavy footsteps behind me, and my heart skipped a beat. The gate opened slowly, but the footsteps were getting faster by the second. As soon as the gate opened a hand shot out and got a hold of my extra large hoodie. I was slammed against the wall.

 

I looked up. looking straight into the killer's eyes. They were deep, and dark. But they held something, something that I had never seen in anyone before. Not even before being dragged into the entity's game. She stared at me for what felt like hours. Until a chuckle emerged from her throat. She threw me onto her shoulder. I immediately started wiggling as hard as my wounds allowed, but her hold remained firm on my waist. 

 

She slowed down for a bit, I assume that it was because she was close to a hook, but then the signature sound of sabotage caused her to stop completely. 

 

“ Go! I know where the hatch is!” I yelled as wiggled out of her grasp. 

 

“Of course you do!” Yelled Jake as I heard his voice fading into the distance. 

 

I ran towards the killer shack and jumped through the window. Then jumped out of the one across from it, and back into the shack. I waited for a few seconds, and lastly I went through the door quietly. Her humming faded. I saw the hatch and immediately jumped into the pitch black hole. Once the darkness faded I was running next to Jake and David. We ran up to the campfire, and sat to wait for another trial.

 

  
  
  
  



End file.
